


In Flagrante Delicto

by paranormalbouquet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caught, Caught in the Act, F/M, NSFW, sort of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: Someone walks in on Mulder and Scully in the act.





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I'm not really a huge writer person. So I'm truly sorry if this isn’t good lol.

It was a bright new day. At least it was for Mulder and Scully. They couldn't be happier about their relationship right now. It's just fine for once. It had been a long time since their relationship was just fine. This morning, a steamy shower was taken together, but it definitely wasn't very clean in there, so to speak.   
  
They were called into Skinner's office to talk about a case and of course since this day is running in their favor, Skinner wasn’t there yet when they arrived. They were a little surprised they were actually early to the meeting considering the events of this morning. They turned to each other and they both had that same look in their eyes.  
  
"Wait, Mulder. This isn't the basement. This is Skinner's office."  
  
"Your point being?" Mulder quips back with a dangerous grin on his face.  
  
She gave him the classic Scully look while tilting her head down slightly but still looking him in the eyes. Her stare matched the dangerousness of his smile.   
  
_This is not gonna turn out good,_ she thought, and yet, with that one extra smirk he gave her, she threw every care she had out the window. He’s too much to resist. 

Ever since they got back into the FBI, he’s been more irresistible than ever. It’s something about getting back into the swing of things that really gets her going.   
  
Her arms fling up around his neck as if they were magnets and her fingers comb through his hair like there’s no tomorrow. He lifts her small but strong body up and her legs swing around his waist. To support her weight, he places and leaves his hands planted on her ass. The placement wasn’t only for support but for the pleasure. Every time he squeezed, she made a delightful squeak that made him ecstatic to be with her at that moment. It was tongue to tongue. Mulder carried her over to Skinner's desk and sat her down. Taking short breaths in between lip smacks, she tugged at his tie then loosened it in order to unbutton the first few buttons of his dress shirt. She moved her mouth’s tight grip to his neck as he let out a deep grateful breath. He ran his fingers through her hair as she removed her teeth from his necks soft skin. They caught each other’s eyes and time stopped.   
  
Right then, he had the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world sat down in front of him and she had the most compassionate and handsome man in the world standing in front of her. Gradually, time slowly began ticking again. Her hands made their way from his chest down to his belt. She moved her fierce lips up to his cheeks and smothered them with kisses until her tongue made its way back to his mouth. Her hands, basically having a mind of their own, undid his belt buckle. His zipper seemed to fall immediately open from his erection. Her thumb only got the chance to brush his head before she felt his warm fingers on her medial, upper thighs. Her hands immediately anchor themselves on the desk and in the process she knocks over a coffee cup full of pencils.   
  
"For fuck's sake," she mumbles and in response, he chuckles.  
  
One hand on her inner thigh and working its way up and another undoing her button up blouse that was already quite far open, his lips moved from her lips slowly down her body while laying sweet kisses all the way down to the baby bottom soft tissue of her breasts. His rough tongue paved a road in between her breasts and bit at the bra that he wished wasn't in existence at the moment. Her fingers ran through his hair again and with that, his mouth kisses it’s way back up to her face and grabs her lips in his. The hand of hers that was grabbing his hair made its way down his still clothed but muscular back and rested on his ass. Just then, the warm presence that had been under her skirt for the past few minutes plunged in. She let out a loud groan ending in a big inspiration of breath. She bit down on his lip so hard, she was expecting to draw blood. Her grip on his ass was so tight it might just leave marks.   
  
It doesn’t even cross either of their minds that it might be completely and utterly inappropriate to be doing this in your bosses office. Scully normally is the rational one but definitely not at this moment. Guess they got carried away and forgot they weren’t in the basement office. Just then, they hear movement outside of the door, but think nothing of it. Skinner opened the door and immediately saw Mulder and Scully in a, uh, what do you call it... wet situation. They didn't even notice he was there until Skinner spoke.  
  
"Agents!" He yelled. They froze.   
  
Their eyes both drift over to the door to see a fuming Assistant Director. They broke up whatever position they were in and quickly tried to fix themselves up. They stood up next to each other by the desk with their height difference very apparent seen as Scully kicked off her heels and thankfully didn't break anything in the process. Mulder cleared his throat.  
  
"Sir, we are so sorry that you had to see that..." he insincerely said with a tiny grin on the face he was trying to wipe lipstick off of.  
  
"Um... We were early..." Scully added with the same tiny grin.  
  
Skinner took a deep breath in and let it out very loudly and slowly to show he was most definitely not impressed with either one of them. He started toward his desk.  
  
"Sit down," Skinner ordered them.  
  
The couple quickly stepped over to the chairs in front of his desk. As they sat down, Mulder picked up the coffee cup full of pencils that fell on the ground and Scully picked up a few papers that had fluttered to the floor. Their only saving grace at that moment was how Skinner had known them for so long before this moment. He thankfully knew them enough to be gracious about this whole thing. In fact, he did see them make out in Mulder's jail cell that one time.  
  
"Okay...... So," he took another deep breath, "Why I called you two in here today is to share your findings on the case," Skinner stated.   
  
No answer was given because clearly both of them were still in their little world together. They just glanced over at each other and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least enjoyed this a lil bit.


End file.
